An Undying Love
by XxLotusxX
Summary: Sesshomaru's father forces him to protect a girl that he had a crush on when they were small. Can Kaori teach Sesshomaru how to have fun? And can he teach her some disipline? The problem is, where is she? And what is coming after her? SessOC
1. Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, but I do own the plotline of this story and Kaori. That's right, Kaori. (AKA: Me. Or at least, my nickname.)**

**Notes: OK, this thought was bugging me for a while so I decided to post it. It just kept nagging at me forever! Then, (It was just my luck) my computer's modem died and I had to install the new one because my mom didn't know how to take the computer apart and my dad wasn't home. When I got it in and turned it back on to use the Internet, the hard-drive died. That SUCKS. So as I write this new story, until further notice, I will be writing it from the Public Library. (And I can't go there every day, so don't expect the chapters to be out quickly.)

* * *

**

_"What? I said no such thing!" a taiyoukai told his father._

_"Sesshomaru, you said that you would protect her, and now you must. Do you not know that the woman you love is in danger?"_

_"Father, that was so long ago! We were children, and it was an innocent case of puppy-love! I didn't think we would ever see each other again; that's the only reason I made that promise." Sesshomaru argued._

_"Puppy-love? You call constant staring, blushing, and daydreaming puppy-love? I doubt that." Inutaisho shot back, beginning to get irritated with his son, "So what if you were a five-year-old? A promise is a promise and you WILL go through with it! I'm not saying you have to fall in love with her all over again, but you WILL protect her until the danger has past! Do you understand?"_

_Sesshomaru stared long and hard at his father, looking for a way to get around it, but he couldn't find one. "Yes, Father, but only until the danger is past."_

_"Good," Inutaisho said, turning around and smirking as Sesshomaru left the palace._

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama?" a sweet voice asked.

Sesshomaru couldn't open his eyes, but something about the voice intrigued him. "Kaori?"

"The little girl hanging above him was shocked. "No, I'm Rin, remember?"

He finally managed to open his golden eyes and sit up. "You were unconscious for a little while, Sesshomaru-sama. Are you alright?"

He nodded once and remembered what happened. He, Jaken, Rin, and the dragon, Aun, had stopped for a rest on their journey to find Naraku. Then he had found a spot under a cherry tree and laid down against it, not expecting to actually fall asleep.

"Who is Kaori?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru stood up. "Nobody... Just a childhood friend..."

"What was she like?"

He stopped walking for a moment to remember. "She smelled of cherry blossoms and her hair was long and raven, like yours. You would have liked her, Rin,"

She ran to keep up with him as he began walking again. "Was she pretty?"

Sesshomaru sighed before answering. "Yes, she was very pretty... but we were only children then,"

"Where is she now?"

"I don't honestly know, Rin," he replied, remembering the dream he had while unconscious, "I know she's alive, though, or else... I'd know."

"How would you know?" she asked, another question from a never-ending chain of them.

"I have this necklace, it tells me how she feels and what sort of condition she is in. I don't really have the choice to take it off because I am unable, as is she."

Rin's face somewhat softened more, if possible, and her eyes got glossy. "Did you love Kaori, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He was taken aback by her question and stopped so suddenly that she almost ran into him. "Rin, go take a bath."

"Okay!" she yelled happily as she ran to the river.

The truth was, yes, he did love her, but that was then.

As Rin ran off, Sesshomaru wondered why he had bothered to answer all of her questions. He hadn't spoken that much in a long time... Since Kaori disappeared.

And what was up with that dream? All he knew was that he was supposed to find her and protect her from something or someone, not because of the dream, but because the necklace that is not jewelery, but branded into his skin like a tatoo, was colored black, a sign that she was in danger.

Sesshomaru brought his hand up and touched the mark, whispering, "Kaori, what is after you? Where are you?"

* * *

**-SIGH- It's so short...**


	2. Kaori

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. The. Inuyasha. Characters. But I do own Kaori.**

**Notes: Still posting from the library! My brother-in-law, Brad, is supposed to be making me a new computer, but he won't get his lazy butt over to my house and hook it up. I'd go over there and get it myself but I have no car. It sucks being 13 with a monkey for your sister's husband.

* * *

**

"KAORI!! Get up!!"

An attender of Shikon High rolled over in her bed and covered her head with the pillow. "I don't want to!!!"

Her big sister slammed open the door, saw her baby sis in this defenseless state, and started jumping on her bed. "Get UP!!"

Kaori threw the pillow at her and started laughing, "Suzume, get off! I'm up!"

Suzume took one last jump off the bed and started tickling her. "Yeah, but you're not out of bed,"

Kaori jumped up and began running into the bathroom. There, she slammed the door shut and locked it. "Ha, ha, I get to shower first!" she said through the door.

"I don't care, I took one last night. I was just trying to get you out of bed for your last week of school before summer vacation."

Kaori sighed. "She always wins..."

Her sister, Suzume, was 27 and took care of her. Strangely, she could never remember her mother or father, or ever having one. As far back as she can remember was when she was five. Kaori had seen a flash of blue light, but Suzume had said it was the crash that killed their parents. Kaori didn't believe her. Besides, how could a car crash make a blue light?

When she got out of the shower, Kaori wrappped her hair in a towell, then covered herself with one to go pick out her clothes for the day. She chose blue jeans and a baby-tee with Happy Bunny on it, saying, "I'm Cute But Evil."

Suzume drove her to school that day, letting her out at the main entrance. "Have a good day, Sis!" she called, waving out the window. Kaori waved back before running to get in before the bell rang and hang out with her friends.

After putting her backpack up in her locker and closing it, there was someone behind it and she screamed. "Hojo! You freaked me out. Don't creep up on me like that,"

"Sorry," he laughed and said, "but I wanted to ask you if you've seen Kagome."

Kaori shook her head. "No, sorry, Hojo. I called her last night, but her gramps answered and gave me the name of this wierd illness... I think he said mononucleiosis, you know, the one that makes you sleep alot."

Hojo's eyes got all wide, but she comforted him as they walked down the hall together. "Don't panic, I bet she's just fine with all the stuff you give her,"

He kept his head down and blushed. "By the way, Hojo," Kaori continued with a sly smirk, "I can tell that you like her,"

He jerked his head up and said, "Oh, you noticed that, huh?"

"Yeah... Look, why don't you just ask her out? All the girls in school say you're the hottest guy here. I don't because me and you have been friends since forever, and I don't like you that way, but Kagome might,"

All the rest of the day, Hojo was happy, but when Kaori was walking home, she saw him head to Kagome's house with a big box. "He scares me sometimes..." she muttered.


	3. A Memory and Through the Well

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would be with me and Rin would be my daughter. (She is so adorable!) Yeah... And in the last chapter I forgot to mention that I also own Suzume.**

**Notes: I'm not writing this from the library any more! YAY, I GOT MY COMPTER BACK!!!!!! Oh, and Sesshomaru has TWO arms in this fic.****

* * *

**

As Rin bathed, she thought about Sesshomaru. "So he loved someone once? What happened?" she asked herself. "If he ever finds her, I have to make sure they get back together." 

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru shot up from his relaxed position. He had suddenly remembered where Kaori could have gone.

* * *

_"Sesshomaru!" A small voice cried in a choked whisper as more blood was seen from their hiding place._

_"Kaori, you'll be okay, just wait until my father comes. He will make everything alright," the young heir to the Western Lands replied._

_A bolt of lightning was seen outside, illuminating the bodies of numerous demons and mortals, followed by a crash of thunder and rain, causing Kaori to scream and cling to Sesshomaru. She was covered in blood from her own wound near her heart and it was getting all over him, but he didn't care. _

_She was what the demons were after, her and Sesshomaru. They were connected somehow, and yet they were never told. Sesshomaru concluded that it was because of their power, when combined, it was way beyond lethal. But then again, Kaori was such a rare kind of demon; she was an animal transformation demon, but she had priestess powers. She could also release the power of Maga-tsu-bi, the god of multiple calamities, and Kamu-Nahobi, the god who puts thing right again, within herself. In other words, depending on who she grows up to be, good or evil, she could become one of those gods for long enough to destroy the world... Or save it._

_"Sesshomaru, I'm scared..." Kaori sniffed, " If Suzume dies out there with your father, I'll have no one, even my parents are dead. What will I do?"_

_"Don't worry," he tried to comfort her, "My father will figure something out to help you,"_

_Assuming that he lived, of course._

_The two young demons soon fell asleep due to the soothing sounds of the slowing rain on the roof of their hiding place. Without waking her up, a blood-soaked taiyoukai gently urged her from the arms of his son and held her. After smiling at her angelic face, Inutaisho handed her over to Suzume. "Do you remember where to go?" he asked._

_Suzume nodded. "To the Bone-Eater's well, right, Inutaisho-sama?"_

_"Yes, now hurry! There will be other warriors and samurai coming, and you need to get your sister out of here."_

_"But what about you? Will you be okay?"_

_Inutaisho closed his eyes and sighed. "My main concerns are Sesshomaru and Kaori. They are the ones I have to protect. Don't worry about me, just go!"_

_Suzume gave a nod of her head and began running with Kaori in her arms towards the well, but before she and Kaori got in, she turned around and yelled, "Good luck, Inutaisho-sama! Tell Sesshomaru that I'll miss him!"

* * *

_

The whole time he had been listening, and not really asleep. The worst part of that was that he didn't get to say goodbye to Kaori. "I can't just leave Rin here with Jaken, so I guess I'll leave him in charge of the palace." he said aloud to himself, also deciding to go see Inuyasha's miko.

When Rin returned from her bath, Sesshomaru told her what they would have to do, and if it didn't work, they would have to think of something else. "Come, Rin, we have to go see the priestess."

"Do you mean Lady Kikyo?" she inquired.

"No,"

"Kagome?"

"Yes, we have to see Kagome. I've heard Inuyasha saying that she's from a different world, and travels through a well called the Bone-Eater's well, possibly where Kaori and Suzume went." Sesshomaru explained.

"Who is Suzume, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"Suzume is Kaori's sister."

"Oh,"

The rest of the trip to see Kagome was spent in silence, brief periods of rest were allowed so Rin could get a drink or eat a fruit. Eventually she began to slow, and after Sesshomaru heard her yawn, he stopped. "Are getting tired, Rin?"

"No," she lied quickly. She didn't want to have Sesshomaru think her weak.

Without warning he scooped her up in one arm and resumed walking. "If you're tired, you can sleep now."

Rin smiled up at him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama,"

Within five minutes, Rin was sleeping peacefully against the fluffy. Her little hands were balled into fists, each one holding clumps of the fluffy._ 'Huh. I expected her to tire more easily than this. Such an extraordinary little human.'_

He arrived into the village of Old Kaede with Rin still asleep in is arms. He guessed that his brother caught his scent because he came storming out of one of the huts with Tessaiga drawn. "I don't want to fight, Inuyasha."

"What?! I don't care! Now get the kid out of the way so I can kill you!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha..." called a female in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What do you want, Kagome?!" he griped.

"OSUWARI!!!!"

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground, creating a large crater as Kagome told him to sit multiple times. He even let a smile slide across his lips.

When finished, Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. "So, what did you need Sesshomaru? I know you didn't come to fight, or else you wouldn't have brought Rin."

At that moment, Rin woke up, rubbed her eyes, saw Kagome, and hopped down from Sesshomaru's arms to give her a hug. "I missed you, Kagome!" she said.

"I missed you, too, Rin."

Sesshomaru answered Kagome's question. "Is it true that you come from a different world?"

Kagome nodded.

"And you get between the two worlds by the use of the Bone-Eater's well, do you not?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Sesshomaru replied.

"Please just tell her, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin intervened, "Kagome might be able to help us."

Sesshomaru sighed before preparing himself for a lot of talking.

* * *

When he finished explaining everything, Kagome said, "Wow, that's harsh. You didn't even get to say goodbye to her?" 

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"And that dream you had does seem fishy... You said that Kaori and her sister are in my time?" Could this be the same Kaori and Suzume that she knew?

"Yes, must I spell it out for you?" Sesshomaru asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, that's not neccesary, but I think I might be able to help you find the well, and take you to where Kaori is, but from there you're on your own." Kagome said with a smile.

Rin giggled, and motioned for Kagome to bend down to her height. "I think Sesshomaru-sama is in love with Kaori." she whispered.

Kagome straightened up and blushed, as did Sesshomaru, for he had heard every word with his unhuman-like hearing. "Oh..." she said awkwardly.

Through the whole process, Inuyasha was sitting on the groung with his arms crossed, pouting. He resembled Shippo after being beat on. "Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"What?" he replied rudely.

"I'm taking Sesshomaru and Rin to the well."

"Fine."

They followed her throught the forest and to the well, leaving Inuyasha to get out his childish anger. "Well, here it is," she said gesturing to it.

"Do we just jump in?" Rin asked peering into the well's depths.

"Yep." Kagome answered.

Rin shrugged and said, "Okay..." and hopped into the well.

"After you," said Kagome to Sesshomaru, who gracefully dropped into it, followed by Kagome.

There was a blue light, and Sesshomaru and Kagome saw Rin ahead of them. It was like drifting through water... really thick water... Which, with Sesshomaru's long hair, was uncomfortable for Kagome, because she came close a few times to getting tangled in it.

* * *

**Hey, this one was pretty long! YAYS!!**


	4. Remembering Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu-Characters. With the exception of Kaori and Suzume.**

**Notes: I tried to make this chapter sort of romantic and humorous at the same time. A lot of Sesshomaru fans out there will be wishing that they were Kaori.

* * *

**

Kagome gave Rin a leg up out of the well and let Sesshomaru go next, followed by herself. All at once, Sesshomaru's sensitive nose was over-whelmed by all the scents and immense pollution. He shook his head to clear his mind. 

Rin was amazed. She was looking at everything she could see from the doorway of the shrine. "Wow, Kagome, the future is amazing!" she marveled.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome accusingly. "What have you humans done? The air is so polluted that it's hard to breathe."

"That's just how it turned out." Kagome said. "I don't like it either, and some humans even fight for others to stop polluting air,"

After a moment to let her words sink in, the hatred gradually slid from his golden eyes, but not completely. He turned and told her, "Lead the way to Kaori and Suzume. Now."

"Fine, fine! I'm going," Kagome added under her breath, "Geez, you can be such a jackass sometimes."

Sesshomaru considered killing her right then and there, but for one, Rin was with him, and two, he would never find Kaori and Suzume on his own with all of those scents distracting him.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Kagome leading the way, Rin tried to look at everything. She was turning her head so fast that Sesshomaru thought it would fall right off if she kept on. People were also staring at Sesshomaru like he was some kind of nut-job, but he ignored them.

Kagome led Rin and Sesshomaru to a two story, baby-blue house that looked quite cozy to Rin. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and began telling him, "Now, there are some things that you need to know. One, Kaori is at school right now and will be home in about ten minutes. Two, she always opens her window as soon as she gets home, so that's how you'll get in."

"But, Kagome," Rin said, "There's a window opened right over there."

"Oh," Kagome realized. "Just go right in, then. Bye, Rin! Bye, Jackass- I mean, Sesshomaru!" she called as she ran back towards her house and the well.

Sesshomaru's blood boiled, but he kept calm for Rin's sake as they entered the house. She was mazed at how nice it was. The room was normally sized, but it was just as nice as Sesshomaru's room back in his palace!

Rin saw the bed, climbed up on it and began jumping. "Oooooooooo... It's bouncy! Sesshomaru-sama, come jump with me!"

He looked over at her. "I'm too big for that, it's also impolite to jump on someone else's bed."

"Oh," Rin said, sitting down. "I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"It's okay, Rin,"

Sesshomaru's eyes scaned the walls and came to rest on a painting; a painting of two children playing tag. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened, realizing who the children were. Rin followed is gaze to the picture. "Wow," she marveled, "Did Kaori do that? She's a really good artist."

Sesshomaru nodded once in agreement, then he heard a door open and close, so he sat down on the bed waiting for Kaori to walk through the door. A slender girl with black hair, icy blue eyes, and a single pink mark on each cheek walked in and stared at the guy on her bed for a moment.

"Kaori," he said.

"Yes? How do you know me?" the girl replied, curiously. She didn't seem angry or scared at all.

Sesshomaru smiled sort of sadly. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Kaori shook her head. "But you do smell familiar,"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow.

"I know," Kaori said, "It's kinda wierd, but I've always known people by scent."

"I don't find it wierd," Rin piped up, appearing from behid Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama knows people by scent, too. He says you smell like cherry blossoms."

"Awwww... You're so CUTE!!" Kaori said, looking at Rin.

She blushed. "Thank you,"

"Kaori, who are those children in that painting?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh? Oh, that one. That's me and-" She looked from the painting to Sesshomaru and back. "You..." she finished. "Whoa, this is WAY too strange for me! That painting was just an idea, but now it seems like a blurry memory."

"It is a memory," Sesshomaru insisted, then sighed. "Kaori, you said that I smelled familiar, correct?"

She nodded, and blushed when he walked towards her and stood really close.

"Then... Do I feel familiar?" he asked as he put one of his hands on the side of her face and ran it slowly down her neck to her shoulder, where it stayed.

It took a while for Kaori's reaction, but Sesshomaru and Rin waited patiently. At last, her eyes began to tear up, then they closed, and she slowly put on of her hands on top of his. "Do you remember me, now?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori nodded and threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms. "I only just realized how much I've missed you, Sesshomaru! The whole time I've been in this world I have had times where I felt an extreme loss, but I couldn't remember what I lost. Now I know that it was you,"

Rin felt really bad that she was crying, so she went up to Kaori and tugged on her pant leg. When She bent down to see what she wanted, Rin said, "But now that you have Sesshomaru back, you won't be sad anymore, will you?"

Kaori smiled through the tears. "No, I won't,"

Sesshomaru sat Kaori down on the bed, Rin sitting beside her, and explained the whole story of what was going on.

Kaori interrupted, "But how do you know that I'm in danger?"

Sesshomaru pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing the piece of flesh that the necklace was etched in. "This is how. It's colored black; a sign that the other person who has the Mark is in danger or encountering it. "

"Oh... I have one of those, but Suzume always told me that it was a strange birthmark."

"Where is she?"

"Um... Actually, she pulling in the driveway right now." Kaori replied.


	5. Suzume and Some New Clothes

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin'. Except Kaori and Suzume.**

**Notes: None.**

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru, Kaori, and Rin all heard a door open, then close. "Kaori! I got the sketch paper you needed!" a strong, yet somewhat sweet voice called. 

"Okay, but you have to come here! You'll never guess who showed up!" Kaori called back, shooting Sesshomaru a smile and whispering to him and Rin, "Watch this, I bet she'll start freaking out."

The door to Kaori's room opened, and Sesshomaru said, "Hey, Suzume, remember me?"

The girl with black hair and purple eyes stared at him with an open mouth. "Se-Sesshomaru?"

He nodded. Suzume ran to him and tackled him on the bed, Rin and Kaori moving just in time. "How did you find us?" she asked, sitting on his chest.

"I'd tell you... If you would just... Get off... So I can breathe!"

Suzume giggled. "Sorry,"

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kaori all took turns telling the freakishly long story. When they were done Suzume looked guilty, and Kaori knew why.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?!" she almost yelled at her older sister.

"You were perfectly happy not knowing, so I wanted to keep it that way. If I had told you, you would have remembered and you'd be depressed because you missed Sesshomaru too much!"

"You could've at least told me the truth about how our parents died, instead of telling me they died in a car crash!" Kaori pointed out.

"You know, Kaori, it was harder for me than you because I actually remembered Sesshomaru and Inutaisho-sama and our parents! I had to live with the fact that I couldn't forget like you did!" Suzume protested, tears welling up in her eyes.

Rin put a small hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sesshomaru-sama is here now, so there's nothing to cry about. He can make everything right again,"

Sesshomaru took a sharp intake of breath. He had said the exact same words to Kaori, talking about his father. Suzume looked at Rin as a tear fell and ruffled her hair. "Thanks... You're so cute..."

Rin smiled. "Miss Kaori said the same thing!"

Suzume looked at her sister, who also had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that," she said.

"No, it's okay, I'm sorry for blaming you for not telling me."

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a minute, then said, "My father said I was to protect you whether I wanted to or not,"

"Oh," Kaori said cheerfully, trying to brighten spirits in the room, "How is Inutaisho-sama doing?"

"Actually, Kaori, he's dead." Sesshomaru said, not really caring.

Suzume looked suddenly very sullen and sad. Kaori was stunned for a moment before the tears fell silently. He got up and sat between them, trying to give some comfort to the both of them. Kaori leaned on him and buried her face in his sleeve, her shoulders shaking.

"What... happened... to him?" she asked between sobs.

Sesshomaru felt uncomfortable talking about his father if it was going to make the both of them upset. "He... died in a fire, trying to protect my hanyou brother's mother. He was fighting a samurai called Takemaru of Setsuna when Takemaru's warriors set the building on fire, then the building collapsed, and killed both Takemaru and my father. Izayoi, Inuyasha's human mother, got away, as did Inuyasha, who was only just born."

Suzume looked up at him. "So you have a half-demon brother now?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, "And he's a pain in the ass."

"What's 'a pain in the ass' mean?" Rin asked with innocent curiosity.

Suzume and Kaori sweat-dropped, but Sesshomaru actually told her, "It's a bad name for somebody, and something a child shouldn't say, Rin."

"Oh," Rin replied, "Okay."

"Well," said Kaori, drying her tears, "There's no use dwelling in the past. Oh, Sesshomaru, if you're going to be here for a while, you're gonna need some modern clothes." She eyed his kimono as she said this.

"Ooh!!! I wanna go shopping!! I'll take Rin, so you and Sesshomaru can have some _alone _time..." Suzume said.

Kaori blushed and shifted uncomfortably, while Sesshomaru only blushed unnoticeably.

* * *

"Hey, Rin, come look at this one!" Suzume called, beckoning the child over to an outfit for a tall male, "Do you think that Sesshomaru will like this one?" 

"Hmmmmmm..." Rin put her chin in her hand in thought, trying to imagine Sesshomaru wearing it, "Maybe, I can see him wearing that."

The outfit was a muscle shirt that said, "I LOVE My Attitude Problem!!" and flare jeans. Just to let you know and see if YOU can picture Sesshomaru wearing it.

"Uh... I think he'll need some shoes, too," Suzume said, picking up a pair of converse shoes, "Now we can go find you some outfits, Rin."

Immediately Rin ran into the children's female section, looking at a lot of little dresses, shirts, jeans, and skirts.

After finding a few cute outfits, Rin and Suzume went to look at shoes. She helped Rin try on some running sneakers, dress shoes, and flip-flops, buying a bunch of them and leaving. It was already dark by the time they got back to the car, and Rin entertained herself by opening and closing the automated windows in the back seat.

As the arrived at the house, the light in Kaori's room was shut off. _'Whoa,'_ Suzume thought,_ 'I wonder what they're doing in there...'_

She opened the front door quietly and held it open for Rin, who thanked her politely. Suzume told her that she could go ahead and sleep in her room since Sesshomaru had the guest room, but she doubted that he was using it at the moment. When Rin was in her room with the door shut, Suzume put her ear to Kaori's door, but heard nothing. "Whew," she whispered, "At least they aren't doing what I thought they were doing."

The door opened abruptly and Suzume nearly fell forwards. "And just WHAT, exactly, did you think we were doing?" Kaori asked accusingly, yet smiling at her older sister.

Suzume laughed. "Never mind, you probably don't want to know. So what were you doing? Your light was off."

"The light wasn't off, the curtains were closed, silly! I was combing out Sesshomaru's hair because he just got out of the shower."

Sure enough, Sesshomaru was sitting on Kaori's bed in a bathrobe. She walked back over to him, sat down cross-legged behind him, and resumed brushing his long, silvery hair. "Suzume lifted an eyebrow at sesshomaru. "What?" he asked, "I didn't ASK her to... She just did."

"Uhhhhh-huh." Suzume said sarcastically with a smirk, then turned around closing the door behind her.

Kaori smiled. "Did you even use conditioner, Sesshomaru?"

"If you mean the light pink bottle you showed me, then no."

"Then how is your hair so silky all the time?"

"I can honestly say that I have no idea."

When she was done, Kaori yawned. "I guess I have to go to bed, now. Man, am I glad it's Friday!! Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight." He began to make his way to the guest room, but Kaori halted him as she crawled into bed. "By the way, Sesshomaru," she said slyly, "I liked those cute little purring noises that you made when I brushed your hair."

Sesshomaru smiled at her and said as he walked away, "Maybe I should get you to brush my hair more often."


	6. Loosen Up a Little

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother with the retarded disclaimer anymore.**

**Notes: Still got nothing to say, which is sort of surprising.

* * *

**

Sesshomaru woke up in the morning to find Rin snuggled up beside him, still deep in sleep. He almost smiled, but Kaori walked in, still in her pajamas, and leaned against the doorway. "Well, isn't this a memorable moment..." she said with a smirk, then walked over to him, sat on the bed, and began stroking Rin's hair. "She's cute, isn't she?"

Sesshomaru didn't sit up or reply; Rin was holding on to his sleeping kimono. "She's had a hard life, believe it or not. And yet she's always so happy and free-spirited." he said solemnly.

"Well," Kaori looked him in the eyes and said, "You can't be that adorable and be depressed at the same time, it's not natural."

Rin giggled, then opened her eyes, knowing she was caught. "Sorry," she said, "but you woke me up when you started petting me, then I decided to listen."

Kaori laughed, and Sesshomaru's felt a strange feeling in his chest as she did. Seeing her happy made him want to smile, but he resisted, trying to stay true to his promise that he wouldn't fall in love with her again. "Hey, Rin," Kaori said, "Do you want to go try on your new clothes?"

Rin's face lit up. "You bet!"

She ran off to Suzume to get her clothes, leaving Kaori with Sesshomaru. "What about you?"

He looked at her exasperatedly. "I guess so..."

She smirked evilly, as he turned to follow Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom wearing the jeans and muscle shirt that Suzume and Rin bought him the other night, showing his arms, and a lot of chest. Kaori was stading outside the door, waiting to get dressed herself. "Whoa..." she said, stumbling against the wall and falling to the ground. 

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow and helped her up. She, correcting herself, said, "... I mean, wow, you look great."

"Right," he said, "Thanks..."

Kaori suddenly got an idea and told Sesshomaru to turn around.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

She grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so that his back was to her and began braiding his hair. It took a while, because it was so long, but Kaori managed. When she was done, Rin walked out of the other bathroom with Suzume in a little outfit that consited of blue jeans and a kimono-style shirt with long, flowing sleeves and a cherry blossom pattern.

Suzume said, "Isn't she so CUTE in this?"

Kaori laughed and Sesshomaru got that weird feeling again. "She's cute in anything," she said.

Rin looked up at him and smiled. "You look nice, Sesshomaru-sama. Guess who helped choose those clothes,"

"Who?" he asked, humoring the child.

"I did, silly!"

The two sisters laughed and even Sesshomaru let out a smile and a chuckle.

"So, what do you do on weekends, Sesshomaru?" Suzume asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely. "I am in pursuit of Naraku every day."

Kaori smiled. "You need to loosen up a little. Have some fun, like we used to. Let's go to the amusement park!" she eyed Sesshomaru. "The only problem is those markings..."

"We could say that they're tatoos." Suzume suggested.

"Okay, but what about the claws?"

"I'm NOT cutting my claws." Sesshomaru said. That ended the convesation.


	7. That's Gross

**Disclaimer: Zzz...**

**Notes: I put an idea in here that was given to me by Black Wolf-Dog, so if you like the chapter you should go to them. I only wrote it down. :)**

* * *

Sesshomaru restrained himself from losing control. He was about to lose it if Rin kept playing with that damn window button! She had actually caught his nose in it a few times. Unintentionally, of course, but it still hurt. 

Kaori was fight fighting back a giggle when she heard him growl as his nose got shut in the window for the fifth time. "Sesshomaru, we would've thought that you'd learned to keep your face out of an opened window by now." Suzume said teasingly.

"Shut up." was the reply she got.

Suzume parked the car in a crowded parking lot and got out. Kaori went to hold Rin's hand so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd and said, "Wow, I haven't been here in so long! Just wait until you try the cotton candy, Rin, it tastes really good and melts on your tongue!"

Sesshomaru stood outside the car after he got out and looked around. He then heard people screaming bloody murder and looked towards the noise. "That's a roller coaster, Sesshomaru. You go really fast and it's awesome! Let's go on that first!" Kaori said happily.

She grabbed his hand and pulled Rin and him away. The crowd parted easily with Sesshomaru around. He was taller that everyone else, but what stood out the most was his silver hair, golden eyes, and markings on his face and wrists. It didn't seem like he was that tall, though, because Kaori was running like hell towards the roller coaster. Rin's feet seemed to not even touch the ground.

They finally made it and miraculously, there was hardly a line. Or maybe that was just because this was the fastest roller coaster in the county of Japan, and also the biggest. Sesshomaru and Kaori looked down at the same time to see that they were still holding hands. Hurriedly, they let go and looked away.

After about ten minutes it was their turn to get on. Suzume went to get drinks and snacks for them

* * *

because she wasn't a big fan of heights and speed. Not a good combination for her. Kaori got in first, then Sesshomaru, and Rin. Surprisingly, Rin didn't look frightened at all, just hyper. Sesshomaru began to get bored when they suddenly shot off like a rocket and swerved to the right. Kaori was screaming, then laughing, then screaming again, and then looking very sick, but then she was laughing again. 

Up ahead, Sesshomaru saw a huge loop. "Damn..." he said aloud Kaori clung to his arm, her nails digging into his skin. Rin laughed as they went upside-down twice and spiraled upward. She held Sesshomaru's hand through it all, but still didn't seem scared. He was surprised at himself; he seemed to be tolerating this behavior and having fun at the same time!

It was finally over and Sesshomaru helped Kaori and Rin hop down onto the ground. They were both a little shaky, but happy and hyper. Rin looked up at him and smiled. "Sesshomaru-sama, you had fun didn't you? I know you did because you're smiling."

He looked down at himself in a puddle on the ground. He was, indeed, smiling. Kaori suddenly went very green and ran to the nearest trash can. When she came back she looked completely fine. "Hey, lets go find Suzume and eat, then we can get on the Tilt 'o Whirl!"

"That sounds like something that will make you throw up again, Kaori, and I don't want it on me." said Sesshomaru with a slight smirk.

She smiled at him. "Well, that's no fun, now is it, Sesshomaru?"

He rolled his eyes and began walking away. "Come on, we need to find your sister,"

Rin ran to catch up to him, reaching for his hand with her small one. Behind them, Kaori giggled. "Isn't that a picture-perfect moment moment, I'm glad I brought my camera..." She snapped a picture of them and Rin turned around, halting Sesshomaru.

"Wow, that was a pretty light!" she said.

"It's only a camera," said Kaori, handing it to Rin to look at.

Rin put her eye to the lens and pressed the button. Sesshomaru just happened to be standing in front of her and got the flash. He took a step back and blinked multiple times. "What IS that thing?!" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hehe..." Rin giggled, "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't know you were standing there,"

They walked off towards where Suzume was supposed to be, Sesshomaru still blinking. Rin was the one that found her and ran to her. "Hey, Rin! How'd you like the roller coaster?"

"It was fun! Even Sesshomaru-sama had fun! Kaori threw up afterwards, too!"

"And she plans to eat and then get on the Tilt 'o Whirl." Sesshomaru added.

"Ew... I'd hate to be you, Sesshomaru." Suzume said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kaori asked.

"It means that I'd hate to be Sesshomaru because you're probably going to puke on him and that's gross." Suzume explained simply.

Kaori thought about this for a moment before saying, "True enough..."

* * *

Everyone was regretting that they'd given Rin all that cotton candy. She was stumbling around and giggling uncontrollably. Sesshomaru actually had to steer her around big objects to stop her from hurting herself. "Hehe... Sesshomaru-sama, can I have some more of that cotton candy stuff? Hahaha!" 

He looked at her like she was nuts, which she was at the moment. "No. Then you and Kaori will be puking on me." he replied.

" 'K!" She ran off to join Kaori who was walking to the Tilt 'o Whirl.

Suzume leaned over and whispered in Sesshomaru's ear, "She did this to me a few years ago; she'll pretend to be feeling fine, then she'll puke on you."

"Great. So, in other words, I'll definitely need to bathe when we get home?" He had just called it 'home!' And he hasn't even been there that long.

"Most likely."

They were both right. He would need to bathe... a lot. Despite being puked on, Sesshomaru was happy that he got to go with them, and actually enjoyed himself. On the way back, his nose got a rest because Rin was sleeping. The went over a bump and she slid over and accidentally leaned on him while sleeping.

He looked down at her and smiled slightly, then opened his window and let the wind blow in his face. "Hey, Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

"Hm?"

"Did you have fun? Like we did when we were little?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting to. Truthfully, I loved it,"

She smiled widely at him. "I thought you would. It's exactly the kind of thing we would do behind your father's back if they had this kind of stuff back then... And Suzume would be the one trying to make it so we wouldn't get caught."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. "I know, that's why I agreed to come. We were quite the little group back then weren't we?"


	8. Was It Something I Said?

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaori and Suzume.**

**Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I had writer's block. :(**

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up in the morning confused. Why had he been so happy the the day before? He certainly wouldn't have tolerated that kind of behavior towards him back in his own time. _'Maybe,'_ he reasoned,_ 'I'm just getting used to the fact that I have my best friend back.'_

Those words sounded strange to him, even coming from the depths of his own mind. Never had he actually referred to someone as his friend, not since Kaori disappeared and his father wouldn't tell him what happened. He didn't know what had changed, other than the fact that she was gone, that would make him so cold and uncaring. He thought himself too important for friends, too important for emotions, both of which he considered a weakness.

Sesshomaru looked down as he sat up and didn't see Rin, then he looked out his window and saw her playing with a dog outside. Hearing a knock on his door, Sesshoumaru got up and opened it to see a bright and happy-looking Kaori. "Did you see our puppy?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're keeping it?"

"Of course," Kaori said, the smile gone, "Why wouldn't we?" -It was back again.- "She just kinda showed up out of nowhere, lost and shaking. I couldn't turn her away,"

Sesshomaru shrugged and walked with her outside to Rin, who was laying on the ground on her back, the puppy standing on her chest and licking her face. "We named her Maemi." Suzume said from her spot in the shade of a large maple tree, "Cute, isn't she, Sesshomaru?"

He just stared at the dog in answer. Maemi was now chasing Rin, nipping playfully at the hem of her pants and bare feet. Kaori put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, she won't hurt Rin." She paused a moment before also saying, "Hey, what do you say 'bout taking her to the local park?"

Rin sat up from her laying position once more and said, "What's that?"

"It's a place where people take their children and dogs to play and walk around. They even have this forest trail that people can walk down that is said to be really romatic and calms nerves." Suzume answered.

"Let's go, then!" Rin exclaimed, standing up and taking the golden retriever mix into her arms and carrying her into the house.

Sesshomaru followed, Kaori right beside him. "You know," she said pointedly, "You need to get dressed if you're coming with us."

He gave her a weird look.

"Out of your PJ's, I mean," she corrected herself, blushing a light shade of pink.

"I'll take a shower first," he said, smirking at her and starting to walk away.

"Okay, but can I brush your hair?"

Not turning around, he sighed. "Might as well, but I refuse to use that little pink bottle of 'conditioner.' It smells funny."

Kaori laughed and sat on the couch, thinking, _'I'm almost afraid to believe that he's back... And I always thought that that picture I painted looked familiar. I can tell that he's changed a lot since we last met, but he's still the same person, right?' _she thought.

Suzume, as if reading her sister's mind, saw the dazed and distant look on her baby sister's face and sat next to her. "You know," she began, "It may take a while for Sesshomaru to get used to things. We have been gone for a long time, even by demon standards,"

Kaori nodded in understanding, tracing the one of the pink stripes on her face with and index finger. "You always said that these were scars from the crash that killed our parents... But I never really did believe you." She laughed slightly. "But... What _did _kill our parents, Sis?"

Suzume sighed. "Sesshomaru and I will tell you everything that you need to know soon enough, but until then... Just think of Sesshomaru's reaction when he find out that he has to go to school tomorrow,"

Kaori laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot that tomorrow's Monday! I think I'd prefer to tell him when we walk down that path that's supposed to calm people, though..."

When Sesshomaru got out of the shower and got dressed into his new clothes, as promised, Kaori was waiting for him in her room with brush in hand and a smile on her face. He sat down in front of her, and, as she began at the bottom and worked her way up, he asked, "Why do you enjoy brushing my hair? It can't be that pleasant to get wet from it,"

Kaori shrugged. "The wetness doesn't bother me. And I like to brush it because it's long and pretty, and because you purr. I find that sorta funny, considering that you're a dog demon and all."

Sesshomaru was about to argue that it was not a purr, but more of a pleasured growl when he realized how wrong it sounded when speaking to a female that, _supposedly_, he wasn't in love with. So, instead, he said, "It's a growl. Not a purr."

He told the truth, but it truly did sound like a purr, as he found after a while. After a quiet giggle, Kaori braided his hair down his back again and stood to admire her work. "Hmmm..." she said, giving Sesshomaru and inspecting gaze, "Yep, your hair definitely works with that outfit, and the style, too..."

"I'm not some kind of model, you know," he retorted.

Kaori blushed again, finding herself imagining if he _was_ a model. She shook her head and insisted, "No. No, of course not... I was just thinking out loud -- You know, voicing my thoughts." She laughed nervously, making Sesshomaru lift an eyebrow in question of her actions.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Why do you make your face turn pink?"

Kaori was at a loss for what to say. How could she explain it without embarrassing herself further? She decided that she'd risk him asking her another question. "It's a way to...Um... Show embarrassment."

Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly, and, to Kaori's relief, he didn't ask what she was embarrassed about. Instead, he said, "I see." and got up, walking into the living room where Suzume and Rin sat on the couch watching TV. "Are you two ready to go?"

They nodded and got Maemi's new collar and leash and put them on her. While walking down the street, they passed a house with a huge tree in the backyard and a shrine right beside it. They all recognized the house and stopped. "Hey, guys, let's see if Kagome wants to come!"

Without warning, she latched on to Sesshomaru's arm and dragged him with her. From the front door, he recognized his half-brother yelp after the "Osuwari" command and smirked, but Kaori didn't seem to notice, as if these noises were normal around there and there was nothing to worry about.

An old man answered the door and said that Kagome was sick with "cat-scratch fever." Kaori shook her head and sighed. "It's okay, Gramps, I know that Kagome travels into the past and I swear I won't tell a soul. I just came to ask if she wanted to come to the park with us."

Kagome's grandfather was smiling and was about to reply, but then his eyes slowly traveled up to Sesshomaru's face. "Away, demon!! You have no business here!!! I will be forced to use my sutras on you and purify-"

"Silence. Let me speak." said Sesshomaru simply, interrupting the man. "I am here only to protect Kaori, and for no other reason. If it weren't for my father I wouldn't be here at all."

Those words stung Kaori, and she looked solemn for a moment, but said nothing to him. Instead, she took to looking down in a furious attempt to ignore his words that were silently playing over and over again in her head. Gramps gave him one last inspecting glance and led them both to the shrine, leaving after saying, "It might not be a good time to go in there."

Still without looking at Sesshomaru, Kaori slid open the door and fell to her knees in shock at what she saw. There was Kagome, pushed up against a wall with a man with long white hair in a red kimono making out with her passionately. One of his white doggy ears twitched and he regretfully detached his lips from Kagome's, turning slowly to look at them.

An awkward silence fell in the time it took each individual to let sink in what just happened. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, "What the hell are you wearing? And why are you here?!"

"I'm here because I am nowhere else, and I'm wearing clothes because most people do." he answered, trying to irritate his infuriating little brother.

Inuyasha growled and Kagome and Kaori were still both in shock by what just happened. Kaori recovered first and helped Kagome up off the ground where she had slid down the wall when Inuyasha let go of her, while he and Sesshomaru continued their death-glare contest. Sesshomaru, of course was winning with his calm, cool, indifferent stare. In the end, Inuyasha had to look away.

"So, uh... Why're you guys here?" he asked, standing over by Kagome, who still hadn't spoken.

"We wanted to know if Kagome wanted to come with us to the park, but you can come too, if you like. Just tell us who you are first." Kaori said kindly, though not as enthusiastically as she usually would.

"He's Inuyasha. My half-brother." Sesshomaru answered for him, earning himself a growl from his brother.

"Oh, okay, well... do you guys want to come? Assuming that Kagome gets her voice back soon."

Inuyasha tapped her gently on the shoulder and it seemed like she came back to life. "Huh?" she said, her eyes wide. "Oh, yeah, I guess we'll come."

"Cool," Kaori said, smiling at her.

Everyone followed Sesshomaru back to where Suzume and Rin were waiting, and, after being introduced, they all walked to the park. Kagome and Kaori lagged behind all the others, talking. "Well... he said that the only reason the he was here was to protect me, and he wouldn't even be here if his father hadn't forced him to come." Kaori said sadly.

Kagome thought for a moment before trying to comfort her friend. "I think that you need to confront him about it. Ask him why he said it, and build on the conversation from his answer,"

Kaori nodded and continued to stare at the ground. "We were just such good friends back then, and he seemed to have a good time last night when we wet to the amusement park. I just don't know what's happened to him over the years."

"Kaori," Kagome began, "Ever since I met Sesshomaru, he's been a cold hearted person. He even pretended to bring Inuyasha's mother back from the grave once and used her against him. The only thing that's changed him since then was Rin. She took care of him when he was hurt from Inuyasha's wind scar, then he found her dead and revived her with Tenseiga. After that, he kinda just let her tag along,"

By the time they arrived at the park, Maemi, Rin, and Suzume were playing amongst other dogs and Inuyasha watched them with mild interest. Sesshomaru stood watching them also, but with an unreadable face. With Kagome's encouragement, Kaori walked up to him, said something, and the two walked into the forest and onto the path.

After a few minutes, Kaori felt slightly better, but the sting of his words still remained. She still would not look at him, and it was beginning to get to him. Finally, he couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Are you angry with me?" he asked quietly.

Kaori shook her head, but then said, "Actually, I don't know. I feel angry, but I'm confused because it's not something I should be angry about... Ugh, I just don't know!"

He stayed silent for a few seconds. "Then, what's bothering you?"

She paused, wondering if she should tell him, but, trusting Kagome's advice, she explained it to him. "It's... You said something that... That made me sort of upset." Feeling a curious gaze upon her, she continued. "You said that you were only here to protect me, and that you wouldn't be here if your father hadn't told you to come."

Realizing what was wrong at last, Sesshomaru stopped walking, followed by Kaori. "And those words hurt, Sesshomaru," Kaori said, her voice cracking, and turning to look him in the eyes, "Because it made me feel like you didn't even care about me or our friendship, and you were only here because you were forced,"

Doing the only thing he could think of to comfort her, he walked up to her and held her close. "I don't know why I said it, Kaori, but I lied. And I do care about you. I'm sorry if what I said upset you."

She cried quietly into his chest for a while before nodding, saying, "Thank you,"

Kaori pulled away and let him wipe away her tears, sniffing occasionally but smiling. As they began walking back to the others, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran to join Kagome, Maemi, Rin, and Suzume.

Sesshomaru just stood there in question, frozen where he stood. "What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Never been kissed before?" Inuyasha said teasingly, Sesshomaru growling at him.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter! Please review!**


	9. I Had a Bad Dream

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaori, Suzume, and Maemi.**

**Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I had writer's block. :(**

* * *

After staying and walking altogether in the woods in the park for a few more hours, Kaori, Suzume, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome went to get something to eat in a restaurant nearby, Maemi chewing on a bone on the floor beside the table. Many people stopped to stare at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, but they ignored it. 

They ate and chatted a while, then left and brought Kagome and Inuyasha back to her house and said farewell as they jumped into the well. There was a flash of blue light and they disappeared. "Can we do that, Sesshoumaru?" asked Kaori.

"Of course. That's how all of us got here in the first place." he answered.

The two seemed to be on good terms now. They had talked to each other a lot, and there was no crying involved, so Suzume was content to just listen to them instead of interrupt and say something.

On the way home, Kaori saw Hojo walking down the street back to his house. She stopped and called his name, waving. Hojo saw her and waved back. Seeing Sesshoumaru, his eyes widened slightly, but he walked over to them anyway. "Hey, Kaori, Suzume. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Sesshoumaru. We go_ way_ back. We just met up again on Friday."

"Hi, Sesshoumaru," Hojo said, holding out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Sesshoumaru shook his hand, but said nothing.

"So, will we see you in school tomorrow, Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "School?"

Kaori laughed nervously. "Yeah, we'll be at school,"

"Alright, see ya then. I gotta go see Kagome."

Kaori felt as though her heart had just hit her stomach. She had told Hojo that he had a chance with Kagome! Obviously he didn't, because she was apparently already seeing that Inuyasha guy. Especially after that intense make-out session.

"Y-yeah, bye, Hojo!"

Kaori watched sadly as he jogged towards Kagome's house, then she and Sesshoumaru turned and began walking home together. "Why are we going to school? Do they question our intelligence?" he asked.

"No, but all people our age go to school. It's a law here." Kaori answered.

"Our age? Humans aren't even close to our age. We're centuries older than them, Kaori,"

"I know, but you look like their age, don't you? And, though vaguely, we are slightly like them." said Suzume.

"Don't compare us to humans. They are nothing compared to taiyoukai such as ourselves."

Kaori looked questioningly up into his eyes as they walked, but something made her look down again. "What's the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nothing," she lied, "The sun got in my eyes."

"There is no sun," Rin pointed out.

"Huh?" Kaori looked up at the star-filled sky and sighed. "I feel stupid now," she laughed.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself to smile slightly as they walked up the driveway and into the house, turning on the lights and walking to their rooms after saying goodnight. Sesshoumaru didn't go to sleep, though, and he could tell that neither did Kaori. With his extraordinary hearing, at first he heard the turning of pages across the hall, then he heard scratching of a pencil on paper. (Of course, he didn't know it was a pencil.)

Most of the night, he sat looking out the window at nothing. Later on he heard small footsteps outside his door, but then they stopped, as if the person was hesitating. The doorknob turned and a small figure quietly crept in, closing the door behind her. Not sure if he was sleeping or not, she just stood in the dark, not blessed with night-vision like Sesshoumaru. He wasn't looking at her, though, he was still staring out the window, but then he turned and she squealed a little in fright when she saw his glowing golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru flicked on a light and stared at her questioningly. "What's the matter?"

Rin was still breathing heavily, her hand on her chest. "You scared me, Sesshoumaru-sama, with your eyes. They glow."

"That's normal for dog-demons. Our eyes always glow in the dark; that's how our eyesight is so keen."

Rin nodded. "Oh."

"Rin looked down at her bare feet, a slightly ashamed look on her face. "What's the matter? Can't you sleep?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well..." Rin bit her lip, "I had a bad dream, and I don't like being alone in that room. I was wondering...If I could maybe sleep in here with you...?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, and, seeing this, Rin looked down once more and muttered, "I always feel safer with you around,"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Do as you wish. It's alright."

Rin smiled widely at him and skipped over and laid her head in his lap. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said before she fell asleep.

He smiled down at her slightly before looking once more out the window and thinking. "School... Hn." he muttered before leaning back and closing his eyes.

* * *

I know it's a bit boring, but it will get slightly more action-y later on, just wait patiently. And keep in mind that I'm a romance writer, not an action writer, so bear with me on the sucky action. 


End file.
